Phantom on Lyoko
by DestinyJoyHope
Summary: Where has Dani been before before her reappearance in 'D-Stablized? After Dani flew off dramatically, she wasn't watching where she was heading. Unstable, she had to stay at Kadic Academy, meeting the gang. But what's their reaction to a ghost... and a clone?
1. Arrival of Dani

_Oh no, _a young white haired girl, looking about twelve, looked behind herself. Three ghost birds were chasing her. If that wasn't enough, she was d-stabilizing. Slowly, but surely. If she didn't find Danny Phantom, she'd be gone.

"Could you just leave me alone?" the girl screamed, and she kicked an ecto-energy wave at them. They left, and she sighed in relief. Then, her hand began to melt. She gasped. Looking around, she saw a school. She landed in front of it, and two white rings surrounded her, and her hair was black, with a red hat. She was also wearing a blue hoodie, red shorts, and blue converse sneakers.

"Hello?" she called. It was nearly two in the morning, so she walked around. A man in a red jumpsuit and a band-aid on his face shined his flashlight over.

"Hey! You!" the girl blinked at the flash of light at her eyes.

"Um… I'm lost. Could you tell me where I am?" the girl asked.

"Kadic Academy. Best boarding school in Paris," the man put a smug look on his face. "Name's Jim."

"PARIS?" her eyes sprang open wide. How could she get so far…?

"You didn't know you're in Paris? What'd yea do, fly across the world and crash?" Jim snapped.

_That's one way of putting it,_ the girl sighed. "My name's Danielle, but you can call me Danni."

"Last name?" Jim asked.

Cringing, she blurted the first one that came to her mind. "Fenton. Danielle Fenton."

"Shouldn't you be at your house? I know you're not a student here," Jim said. Danni looked over his shoulder.

"Look over there!" she cried. He turned, and Danni turned intangible and overshadowed him.

"Welcome to Kadic, Danni."

Might as well stay if she's too unstable to leave.

* * *

"Here's your new dorm. You're sharing it with Aelita Stones," Jim said, pointing to a pinkette. She smiled.

"Hi," Danni grinned back and Jim closed the door. "My name is Danielle Fenton, but you can call me Danni."

"Aelita, but you heard that from Jim," Aelita said.

"Aelita!" the door burst open, and a boy with blonde hair and Dexter glasses was panting.

"Jeremy, what the heck are you panting about?" Aelita asked.

"I found it!" he declared victoriously.

"Found what?" Danni raised her eyebrows, and Jeremy immediately recoiled.

"Who's she?"

"Danni. Aelita's new roommate, Danielle Fenton," she said. "So, what'd you find?"

"Oh, it's an old ledged about the Skidbladnir," Jeremy smiled at Aelita.

"You finally found it!" Aelita squealed with delight, but tiled it down with Danni's clueless expression over her face. "It's, um…" she looked over at Jeremy, and he giggled uncomfortably.

"We're doing a report on the Skid," he shrugged. "Extra credit."

"Oh," Danni shoved her hands in her pockets, and headed out the door. "Well, I'm going to look around."

Danni clicked behind herself. There were nothing but trees now. You couldn't see anyone, the school, or anything else. Danni sighed with relief, and two white rings surrounded her, turning her in to Phantom. Danni launched a ghost ray, and it burned a tree.

"Hello?" a boy's voice called, and turned. Danni gasped as he laid eyes on her.


	2. Meet the Warriors of Lyoko

"Phew!" Dani sighed with relief as the rings finished covering her body as the boy walked over.

To Dani, he certainly was… original. He put his blonde hair up in a giant spike (which probably took a TON of hair gel), with a splotch of purple in the center. He wore brightly colored purple clothing, and yellow shoes, being extremely casual and somewhat scrawny for his age. He smiled.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Name's Dani, short for Danielle," Dani smiled, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

"Odd. Odd Della Robbia," he introduced, and glanced sideways. "Mind telling me how you burned that tree?"

Dani chuckled nervously before exclaiming, "Look!" Odd turned his head, and Dani turned intangible and sank into the ground.

* * *

Dani turned tangible near the edge of the woods. Aelita walked past.

"Dani?" Aelita waved her over. Dani ran up to her.

"Hi," she greeted. "Wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?"

Dani imagined the last time she went to school at lunch. The entire cafeteria was a mess, and Danny's friends had to clean it up. Also, soon after, she betrayed Danny…

"C'mon," Aelita pulled the poor girl to the cafeteria. Jeremy wasn't there, but two of Aelita's friends were sitting there.

"Yumi, Ulrich, this is my roommate, Dani. Dani, these are my friends, Yumi and Ulrich." Aelita pointed to the boy with brown hair and a serious expression on his face. There girl had a thing for black, and short black hair.

"Um... Where's your friend Jeremy?" Dani asked, with a complete loss of what to say.

"Skipping lunch as usual. Odd went for a walk, right?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd? You mean the scrawny kid with a giant spike in his hair?" Dani asked, and Ulrich nodded.

"I just saw him a few minutes ago," Dani said, and on cue, Odd walked in.

"Hi Odd," Dani mumbled.

* * *

Late that night, Dani woke up, and checked on Aelita to see if she was sleeping so Dani could sneak out. The bed was empty.

"Where could she be?" Dani murmured to herself as she turned into a ghost.

At class, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd was talking amongst themselves. Dani could barely hear them, but it was something about having to get out of detention for the Skid thing. Dani became curious, so she joined them for lunch.

"What's the biggest update?" Dani asked as Odd shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Aelita and Jeremy got detention," Odd said. "And we have to get them out. And a lottery winner isn't enough to fool Jim."

"Because of the Skid?" Dani questioned. The question made them cringe.

"No, a computer update," Yumi said softly.

"Need help?" Dani made a devilish smile. Odd beamed.

"Are you a prankster?" Odd asked.

"Oh, you have no clue,"

* * *

Odd grabbed a mouse toy from his room.

"And you have a mouse toy because…" Dani raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, don't judge me." Odd snapped. Dani grabbed the mouse.

"I think it'd be more interesting if it landed in his head," Dani giggled.

"How are you going to do that?" Odd asked.

"I have my ways. Tell Jim about Mrs. Hertiz's 'mice'," Dani said. As Odd walked in, Dani changed into her ghost form, and used invisibility. With the mouse toy in hand, she snuck behind Jim.

"Jim! Mrs. Hertiz's mice escaped! We have to catch them!" Odd cried. Dani floated above Jim's head, and dropped the toy mouse.

"What the-?" Jim grabbed the toy, and his face turned beet red. "Della Robbia, the only thing that needs to be caught is you and your ridiculous haircut."

Dani sighed in defeat and went back outside and transformed into her human self as Odd walked out.

"Didn't work," Odd said.

"For the record, your hairstyle does look ridiculous," Dani said. Odd stuck his tongue out. And Ulrich and Yumi tapped their watch and they ran out.

"Isn't this a lot for a computer program?" Dani asked.

"It's just-" Ulrich punched Odd in the arm.

"Yeah, it's a wi-fi update and it needs to be done ASAP," Ulrich said, and the friends ran off.

"More like a ghost," Dani watched them leave. "And I'm going to catch them."

Using invisibility, Dani followed them through the sewers, and towards a factory.

_What the heck?_ Dani thought as they ran towards an elevator. When it opened to the first stop, it was a mega computer.

"Look what Einstein left," Yumi said. "_Yumi send Odd and Ulrich to Lyoko._"

"You heard her. Let's go." Odd said. Ulrich and Odd headed down a nearby ladder.

"Transfer, scanner, virtualization!" Yumi said. Dani gasped, and a voice rang in her head.

_Get out, Danielle. XANA will kill you. Get Aelita._

Dani made a short gasp. XANA? What the heck is XANA? And why should she get Aelita? Why not the police?

Dani realized she shouldn't ask questions. Just get back to Kadic, and get Aelita.

And that's what she was going to do.

* * *

Stopping in front of the library, and Dani went back into her human form, and opened the door slightly.

"Jim, if you let us go, we promise to do double detention- no, triple detention, tomorrow! A whole week!" Jeremy begged. Jim shook his head.

"Jim!" Dani called. He turned.

"What?"

"Um… There's a dog!" Dani blurted.

"A dog?" Jim's eyes opened wide.

"A dog! There's a dog in the hallways, running around like he drank coffee his entire life! And it bit me!" Dani screamed. "The mangy mutt bit me!"

"You two, stay here! I'll grab the mutt!" Jim jumped up and ran out.

"Dani?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I'm here to save your butts," Dani said. "I heard about your crazy supercomputer and factory. I followed Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich there."

"They told you about the factory?" Aelita asked.

"_No_," Dani said. "You are. On the way there."

* * *

They told her everything. How Jeremy found Aelita and XANA, the towers, Lyoko, William, and all that jazz. As Dani followed them down to the elevator, Jeremy stopped talking.

"We need to get that ship." Jeremy finished.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Dani asked.

"Hey, it's the truth," Aelita said.

"I can believe you," Dani said slowly.

"You can?" Aelita and Jeremy asked in surprise.

"If you were to tell me a lie," Dani began, "it would be a believable lie. Your story is so far-fetched it HAS to be true." (Yes, I borrowed this from Deathnote.)

"Jeremy!" Yumi sighed with relief as the elevator opened. Then she saw Dani.

"Did you tell her?" Yumi asked.

"No, I followed you." Dani said.

"What? How?" Yumi asked.

"Do you want to ask questions, or do you want to kick some butt?" Dani asked.

"How can we trust you?" Yumi asked. "Sissi and William weren't to be trusted."

"I saved your ship," Dani replied. "Now get to Lyoko."

* * *

After the ship was saved, it was the matter of Dani.

"Can we trust you?" Jeremy asked.

"I got you out of detention, saved your ship, but I can say I'm not the most trustworthy person on the planet." Dani said.

"She could end up just like William or Sissi," Yumi said.

"I think this calls for a vote," Jeremy said. "Who wants Dani in?"

"Three hands," Dani counted. "Thanks."

"I still don't know," Ulrich said.

"Oh, you'll see," Dani smiled as her eyes flashed green. "It's just a matter of time."


	3. Labels

_Danielle… _

_Danielle…_

_Dani…_

"DANI!" Aelita shoved her sleepy roommate off her bed.

"What-the-" Dani's eyes shot open as her arm crashed on the floor.

"Aelita-!?" Dani sat up. "There are nicer ways of waking me up!"

"I tried them already. You slept like you were dead," Aelita chuckled. Dani shrugged, and saw the clock.

"It's that time already?!" Dani gasped. She grabbed her clothes and finger combed her hair, but she knew the first voice in her head wasn't Aelita...

* * *

Dani watched Jeremy climb up the rock wall. It was pathetic, watching Jeremy sweating an ocean two feet above the ground. His hand slipped, and he fell down.

"Jeremy!" Aelita gasped.

"That's what you get if the only exercise you get is clicking a computer mouse. Della Robbia, show your buddy here how's it's done," Jim said, and Odd headed to the climbing wall.

* * *

"Jeremy, it's no big deal," Dani said at lunch.

"Hey, Jeremy, having trouble lifting your head over your lunch with those string bean arms?" Sissi teased.

"Queen Bee, you're going to have some string beans," Dani said, and she grabbed her straw and fired. Sissi gasped in disgust as the bean smacked her plate on the tray and sent mashed potatoes on her shirt.

"Dork!" Sissi huffed as she walked off.

"I can't be that bad in every sport," Jeremy said.

"Well, you're good at chess. Anything including using muscles, well, that's another story," Aelita said. Jeremy gave her an evil look.

"Well, I don't have time for that. I still need to work on the Skid," Jeremy said.

"I thought that was done!" Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, it's not like Aelita walking into a tower and _poof!_ It's done. We need to see what's in the digital sea, and if the Skid can navigate properly." Jeremy said.

"We still need to test it," Yumi said. "We'll have to eventually."

"MR. DELMAS SAID QUIET DOWN!" Jim called, and Dani turned her head.

"In case you have forgotten, we are having a fire drill, so all afternoon classes are canceled." –cheering- "but part of this free time is evacuating exercising to be certain you know what to do in a real fire."

"Okay, we'll make a crash course on the Skid," Aelita said.

"But I don't know if you're ready yet," Jeremy said.

"We have to test it. The sooner, the better," Ulrich said.

"Well, fine. We'll head over there during the afternoon," Jeremy said.

"Great! I can't wait," Dani said, and Yumi and Ulrich tensed up.

"You still don't trust me?" Dani asked.

"More or less," Yumi replied.

"What do you want me to do? Save you from an asteroid?" Dani asked.

"Fine. Dani, you're going to have to prove yourself a bit more," Jeremy said. Dani groaned.

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

"So, I'm going to sit here and watch you?" Dani asked.

"Well, we don't need you to do much yet. For now, they're just cruising in the digital sea." Jeremy answered. Dani sighed and twiddled with her thumbs as Jeremy gave them the basic commands to the Skid.

Dani glanced at him, and turned her body intangible.

"Dani?" Jeremy looked over his shoulder, and Dani turned tangible quickly.

"What happened?!" Dani saw the worried look on his face.

"The program glitched…"

"They're gone? You mean, they're-"

"No, but it's practically the same! The navigation system is broken, and they can't find their way back!" Jeremy said.

"What can we do?" Dani said.

"Well, I have programs in my room-"

"Leave it there, Jeremy. I'll get them," Dani said. "I guess I get to save them after all."

* * *

Dani ran up to Jim.

"Why aren't you in the schoolyard?" Jim asked.

"Oh, I forgot something in my room," Dani said, and her ghost sense went off.

"Great, that's all I needed," Dani muttered. She ran off into the woods, and once she was out of sight, she transformed into a ghost. She flew towards the school.

"Nice to see you, Dani Phantom," Dani turned, and Skulker smiled sweetly.

"Crap. Why did I think this was going easy?" Dani muttered to herself. "What'd you want?"

"Vlad hired me, and since there was a ghost portal nearby,"

"Wait- There's a ghost portal here?" Dani asked.

"Don't interrupt me!" Skulker cried. He launched a bazooka missile at her, and Dani flew out of the way.

"Ha!" Dani launched an ecto-disk at him, and he flew back with the impact.

"Ah, child, I'm not here for your witty banter. If I wanted that, I would've gone to your _cousin_," Skulker muttered. Dani rolled her eyes, and Skulker shot out an electronic taser at her, and she fell.

"What the-" two white rings surrounded her and she transformed into a girl again.

"Ah, Vlad's little gizmo _does_ work. Well, your powers have been shorted out for the next hour," Skulker said.

"The next HOUR!?" Dani gasped. It'd be too late by then, so she'd have to sneak in like a girl. Oh, the joy.

"So, little girl, are you going to go the easy way, or the hard way?" Skulker asked.

"How about we do this another time? My schedule isn't that fantastic right now…" Dani shrugged.

"Hard way, huh?" Skulker said. "Fine."

Dani gasped, and Skulker pulled out a gun. As his finger was about to pull the trigger, his wrist beeped.

"_Go to library, look up eating habits on purple back gorilla,_ dang it!" Skulker reluctantly flew away.

"That was my lucky break. But I can't use my powers now…" Dani looked for an entrance, and headed for the doors to the stairs. _Just have to be a ninja…_ She turned the corner.

"What is this, fire safety or a priceless artifact on display?" Dani muttered watching a teacher check the halls before getting back to his magazine. Dani ran through the halls, and found a hatch to the roof.

"Calm, Danielle, you can do this," Dani muttered to herself pushing herself up. Climbing to the top edge of the roof, she walked across, checking for teachers. Dani realized she had no clue where the heck Jeremy's room was from the roof.

"Crap!" Dani muttered, finding a random window. She forced it open and jumped inside. She climbed in and checked the halls. Nobody in sight, and she looked through.

"This really is my lucky day…" Dani opened the door to Jeremy's dorm. She skimmed over all the DVDs.

"He needs a labeler," She searched. "This is hopeless, unless..."

She grabbed an empty shoebox and dumped every DVD inside.

* * *

"Jeremy! I got the DVD!" Dani exclaimed.

"Great!" Jeremy said.

"It's somewhere in this box," Dani dumped the shoebox on the floor.

"Not so great. Dani, why did you dump every DVD I own in that box?"

"One word: Labels." Dani said. "You don't seem to know what a label is."

"Well, I need to find it! I had in a certain place in my desk, but know it's somewhere in here!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Well, is there anything different about it?" Dani asked.

"It's written Skid on one of the DVDs," Jeremy shrugged.

"I better get started," Dani said.

"Jeremy! We're almost out of power! Where's the program?" Aelita asked. Dani grabbed a random case.

"Please work…" She opened the disk, and it had **Skid** labeled on it.

"Yes!" Dani cheered in victory. "Jeremy, I found it!"

"What was that big sphere?" Odd asked.

"A replica of Lyoko," Jeremy said. "XANA created it by using the data he stole from Aelita."

"You guys better go explore it then," Dani said. "It's sounds fun."

"Well, what do you guys think?" Aelita asked. "Should Dani finally get to go to Lyoko?"

"Well, she did get to save us." Ulrich pointed out.

"I'll do it if everyone's going to," Yumi said.

"It's decided then," Jeremy said. "Dani, you're now a Lyoko Warrior."


	4. Ghost in Lyoko

Dani flew through the forest, testing her abilities to know how high and how much she can use her powers before melting into a puddle of ectoplasm. Dani blasted a tree. But then, a red laser shot out.

"What?" Dani walked over and a small animal with four mechanical legs, a giant tan head compared to its body, and a strange eye pattern. Its single red eye began to glow.

"Oh, crap," Dani turned intangible as the laser shot through her. Dani shot an ecto-disk at it, and hit the target. The animal burst. Two look-alikes walked out, and Dani realized what the symbols meant. Dani flew out of there.

"What are those things?" Dani thought to herself. She flew quickly to the to the factory. Stopping in front of the entrance, Dani transformed into a human, and headed for the elevator.

"Jeremy!" Dani called.

"There you are! I tried calling you, but you wouldn't pick up. XANA act-"

"Activated a tower. I know. I had a run in with some animal with a giant tan head I almost thought it was a- never mind." Dani shrugged it off.

"The others are on Lyoko, and they aren't doing as great. Guess you should go too," Jeremy said.

"Yes!" Dani cheered. She ran to the elevator. Once it opened, Dani walked in a scanner.

"Transfer, Dani! Scan, Dani! Virtualization!" Dani shut her eyes as a blinding light hit her.

* * *

"AH!" Dani landed flat on her face on Lyoko. She brushed her dark hair out of her face. Scanning the area, she saw ice pretty much everywhere. But Dani couldn't feel cold. In fact, she couldn't even _breathe_. It was a real video game. Only, if you lost, you're dead. The rules of the game? De-activate the tower in time. Defeat the monsters. Protect the Heart of Lyoko. And it was the real deal this time. Dani glanced at her outfit.

"I look awesome!" Dani's hair was put into a high ponytail, like on Earth. Her top was a light blue top was tight at the body, and then at the wrists were bell sleeves. She had a short navy blue skirt, and black knee high boots, and white tights. She had two glowing green daggers in her hands.

"The others aren't that far. They south," Jeremy called.

Dani ran towards the south, and saw them. The tower wasn't that far from Aelita. The blood red aura signaled the activated tower. Aelita was fighting off a tarantula, and Yumi was fighting off Krabs with Odd. Ulrich was fighting off a boy in black armor.

Dani threw her dagger at him, and it scraped across his arm.

"Dani!" Aelita smiled, and she shot an energy-field at a tarantula. Dani threw the other dagger, hitting the target. The monster exploded.

"Danielle! I thought you were with your daddy," William chuckled.

"Oh please. I came here, and daddy isn't here right now, is he?" Dani spat back. "How do you know about him?"

"He gave XANA some 'friendly programming'," William winked. Dani's eyes sparked ecto-green with hatred, but immediately reverted back to normal icy blue eyes.

"Liar!" Dani said, and she bolted at him, holding up her dagger. William turned into smoke, and Dani gasped. Turning around, Dani saw William's evil smirk. Holding up his sword, Dani quickly turned intangible as the sword flew through her. Not being in her Phantom form, she was easily exhausted and materialized in a few moments. Dani collapsed from exhaustion, and William charged up his sword.

"You know Aelita's in the tower, right?" Dani asked, and William turned around. Aelita went through the tower, and William swung his sword around, and Dani held up her arms in defense.

* * *

Dani blinked as the scanner opened. She put her hand on the scanner to balance herself, but it wasn't much of use. As the other scanners opened, Dani walked out slowly. Glancing her hand, she realized her hand was fading into a white.

"Dani, that was awesome! How you turned invisible and that sword fell through you?" Odd cheered.

"Yeah," Dani smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked.

Dani glanced at her hand, and a sticky liquid green substance was on it.

"To be honest," Dani said. "Not really."

Her vision blurred and a shouts of concerns rang out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ah, these are my favorites. Also, for the first time, I'm doing review replies!**

**Just a Guest: I happy you love my story! Dani d-stabilizing after being virtualized? You see where that is going, don't you?**

**Razaraga: Glad you like my story.**


	5. New Suspisions

Dani groaned, as her eyes fluttered open. Her blurry vision began to focus on the ceiling, and she blinked to clear up the hazy pink blob.

"Dani?" Aelita asked.

"Aelita? What happened?" Dani slowly rose up, and a damp rag fell from her forehead.

"You collapsed after getting out of the scanners. And we found this green glop lying near the scanner," Aelita walked towards her bed and took a plastic bag. "But there wasn't a lot."

"What?" Dani grabbed the bag, and the goop was a bright neon green. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. Jeremy wants to scan you to see what happened though," Aelita said. Dani shifted uneasily on her bed.

"I don't really feel comfortable with that,"

"It'll let us see what happened, so maybe we can prevent it," Aelita said. "We'll check your DNA to see what made you collapse."

"I'm unstable." Dani muttered.

"Hmm?" Aelita asked.

"I can't," Dani replied.

"You can't what?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not going to the factory." Dani said, getting up.

"Dani, you have to if you want to see what's wrong…" Aelita said.

"I said _NO_!" Dani bolted out the door and looked behind herself quickly. Two white rings surrounded her body, and her hair turned white, blue eyes turned green, and her normal clothes changed into a white and black hazmat suit.

She flew through the hallways, and Aelita kept calling her name. A boy was walking through the hallway straight towards her. It was Odd.

"Watch out!" Dani turned intangible and flew straight through Odd. "Sorry!"

"What? Hey!" Odd spun around, and nothing was there.

"Odd!" Aelita ran through. "Have you seen Dani?"

"No, or I don't think so," Odd looked behind him.

"She bolted when I told her she had to be scanned," Aelita said. "Do you think she has something in her DNA she doesn't want us to find out?"

"I saw a ghost," Odd breathed. Aelita tilted her head and a strange expression spread across her face.

"A girl with white hair flew through the hallway, and right through me," Odd explained.

"Weird," Aelita said. "You don't think…"

"I'm not saying anything," Odd replied. "I'm not even saying ghost are real. But I saw something, and it looked weird. Or _she_ looked weird. Anyways, let's just find Dani."

As they headed out, Odd took a quick look behind him.

"You know how I said the ghost girl flew right through me? That was the same power Dani used on Lyoko," Odd reminded her.

* * *

Dani landed somewhere north in the forest. Transforming back into a girl, she walked up the path, and an old house labeled the **Hermitage** sat there. Dani looked at the torn up building, and headed inside.

"Hello?" Dani called just in case anyone was even in the abandoned house. Photos and papers were littered all over the house. Scanning the area, an old newspaper was still pinned on the wall, torn, so only part of the photo was showing behind the dust. Dani took the newspaper off the wall, and blew the dust off.

Vlad, Jack and Maddie Fenton, and a younger Franz Hopper were standing behind a mini ghost portal.

"That's impossible!" Dani gasped. She folded the picture and shoved it in the pocket of her hoodie. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" Dani asked.

"Hey, where'd you run off to?" Jeremy questioned. "Aelita told me you ran off when she said…"

"Yeah, yeah, but I found something at the Hermitage," Dani said. "I'll be there."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me, okay?" Dani said. "I'll be fine."

"Dani, this is serious, not just a bunch of kankrelats,"

"I'll be FINE," Dani said more forcefully.

"You're as stubborn as a mule! Dani, would you shut up for five seconds and listen to me!?" Jeremy said.

"No," Dani replied. "Jeremy, I promise, you can't help me. I'll just handle things on Earth, OK?"

"I'm not going to get anywhere with you, am I?" Jeremy asked.

"Yup,"

"Fine." Jeremy said.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness in this. I'm trying to squeeze in this chapter before school starts.**

**Review reply time!**

**Hensonmakenzie: I'm updating now! So happy that you're reviewing!**

**Princessbinas: Dani was de-stabilizing, but she had enough strength to pull through. ****_For now…_**


	6. Glitched

Dani eventually never had to stay on Earth. It's been a week since the last attack, but by each passing day, the more her friends began to panic. By the end of the week, she was pretty one the only sane one left.

"So, what's the big idea? Shouldn't we be celebrating or something?" Dani asked.

"XANA's planning something big. If he isn't attacking, then he's planning," Aelita explained. Dani looked at her roommate, who couldn't even enjoy a normal week. Then again, Dani never did have a normal day, much less a week.

The questions about her conversation with William faded the more she dismissed the matter. Mostly because she didn't feel like talking about Vlad, and she couldn't talk about him, or anything about herself, her 'family', or other friends. The only thing they knew was that she was born in Colorado, lived in Amity Park for a bit, and her dad was single and went to Kadic because of him.

Even after the explanation from Aelita, Dani was still enjoying the no XANA attacks. Since she left her cousin Danny, she's been living on the streets, and at one point considered going back to Danny or Vlad. She quickly killed that idea by thinking how Danny's parents would react when they apparently had a niece named Danielle.

* * *

**_Aelita and Jeremy at the factory…_**

"Hey, Aelita!" Jeremy called and she looked up from her laptop.

"What's up Jeremy?" Aelita asked, looking at his screen.

"You know how Danielle collapsed and refused to let us scan her?" Jeremy asked.

"So? Did you find something weird in her profile?" Aelita wondered aloud.

"It looks like the computer glitched her virtualization. Something in her DNA isn't compatible with the supercomputer, but I don't really have enough information here. Either we can get DNA from her, virtualize her again, or search for her in Sector five." Jeremy said.

"I'll get a hair," Aelita said.

* * *

"Dude! Stop flying so I can shoot you!" Dani cried as the ecto-pus through the forest. She blasted an ecto-disk at it, and it melted into goop.

"Phew!" Dani sighed, and she landed. Two bluish-white rings surrounded her, and a girl in normal clothes and black hair and blue eyes appeared.

"I'm so late," Dani darted to the school.

* * *

Aelita hung out in her room, and Dani opened the door.

"Sorry, I caught up with some… weird animals," Dani said. "Took me forever to take care of them."

"Understandable," Aelita nodded, and thankfully for Dani, Aelita started talking about their homework.

"So, Dani, what school did you go before here? You're pretty smart," Aelita said.

"Dad said my head was like the brain of my cousin," Dani admitted. After a few moments of silence, Aelita broke the ice.

"Dani, Jeremy found something weird in your profile on the supercomputer. The computer glitched during your virtualization, but we don't have enough information. Jeremy really wants to scan you so we can see what happened and why," Aelita blurted.

"What's so strange about me, huh? I don't have a third foot or something!" Dani said. "I told Jeremy to drop it!"

"Dani, there's no need to be defensive," Aelita held up her hands. Dani took a deep breath.

"Sorry, it's just my dad always saw me as a mistake, and favored the other- I mean, my brother." Dani paled slightly. "I'll see you later."

"Dani, wait!" Aelita cringed as the door slammed. Aelita searched the room, and she found a black hair.

And something shone from under her bed. Aelita looked under, and she saw a high-tech sliver and green thermos lay under the bed.

"What a weird thermos," Aelita noticed it labeled: **Property of Fenton Works**.

* * *

**I'm ALIVE! Yes, all my beloved fans I'm here, and those who aren't fans, BECOME FANS! I shall use Freakshow's magic crystal ball on you.**

**Wait, someone's calling.**

**What's you mean it's broken!?**

**Oh well. I'll just call Desiree later. Until we meet again!**

**DJH is leaving! Oh wait, review replies.**

**KuirMaster: Well, considering no one in the series figured out Danny's secret until he told them, (besides Jazz, but she saw him transform) it might not happen. But maybe he will… ;)**

**Princessbinas: Isn't that what we all hope? I can't tell you what'll happen, but I can't wait to write it!**

**Clara Oswin Oswald 16: I love fans like you, those who read a story, have no idea what of the story is, but still love it! (But I highly recommend watching Code Lyoko. All the episodes are on Youtube)**


	7. A Little More about her Life

"Why would Dani have a high-tech soup holder?" Jeremy held up the Fenton Thermos.

"I don't know, maybe she likes high-tech soup?" Odd asked.

"Let's open it and find out," Ulrich grabbed the container.

"Ulrich, you might want to wait-" Aelita watched as the lid popped off.

"Ha! That cylindrical container cannot contain the Box Ghost!" the Box Ghost cried.

"Give me that thermos!" Yumi grabbed the thermos in panic as the group watch the ghost fly around.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARBOARD, SQUARE AND THE OCCATIONAL BUBBLE WRAP!" he cried.

"Boy, he needs a hobby," Odd commented.

"You humanoids will not insult me! Especially the one with a cone for the head instead of a box!"

"Hey! I'll say this is very stylish, you Box Freak!" Odd objected.

"Yumi, what's holding up with the soup container!?" Jeremy asked.

"Got it!" Yumi pointed the thermos at the Box Ghost, and he was sucked in.

"I will not go down! Both of the Dannys already caught me!" the Box Ghost was sucked in the thermos.

"Two?" Odd asked.

"As I was saying," Aelita got up, holding her laptop, "that was a _ghost containing device_. Dani owns a ghost containing device, and the Box Ghost said both Dannys captured it. Maybe Dani's a ghost hunter?"

"I check out the DNA on the hair you got, Aelita. For now, we won't tell Dani until we figure this out." Jeremy said.

-line break-

"There you are!" Dani walked over to the gang, who was hanging around the soda machines.

"Hi Dani!" Odd greeted.

"Salutations!" Dani smiled. "So, where were you guys earlier?"

"Oh, we were just checking the Skid, XANA stuff, you know." Jeremy shrugged.

"Okay," Dani smiled, but she recognized the looks on their faces. She had to use it, and saw her 'daddy' use it plenty of times. They were lying.

-line break-

Dani sat in class as Jeremy was discreetly typing on his laptop in science. The laptop began to beep.

"XANA attack!" Jeremy hissed. "Activated tower."

"Should I stay here?" Dani asked, desperately hoping for a 'no'.

"From the looks of the monsters, we might need back-up." Jeremy said.

"Okay," Dani nodded.

-line break-

"Are you NUTS!?" Odd exclaimed on the way there.

"Odd, considering the amount of monsters, I don't really XANA's playing a game this time. If you guys can take care of it, that's fine. But we might need back-up, and Dani's the last person we have," Jeremy said. Worst.

"Don't worry. We get in there, beat up some monsters, and get out," Ulrich coaxed his friend.

"Hey, don't think I'm not freaking out. Mentally, I'm spazzing," Dani smirked. "But I've been through worst, considering my dad's a crazied up fruitloop."

"Really? What'd he do?" Yumi asked. Dani suddenly paled once again on the subject of her family.

"I can't talk about it. Let's just say after my brother left, he always blamed me and my cousin." Dani replied bluntly.

"He does sound like a fruitloop," Aelita said, opening the man-hole.

"Oh, don't think he's wrong," Dani giggled, and received strange looks from her friend. "Let's just say he _melted_ under the pressure."

"I have no idea what you mean by that," Jeremy answered.

"You're not supposed to." Dani said, grabbing a skateboard. "And you never will."

-line break-

"One shield gone!" Jeremy cried. Dani stared behind Jeremy, wondering when she got to leave.

"So, what am I supposed to do now?" Dani asked.

"Not breathe on my shoulder," Jeremy snapped. "The tower is still activated, doing who-knows what, and their life points are dwindling. You might have to go on Lyoko after all."

"Yay!" Dani rolled her eyes, and she continued watching the screen.

"Aelita to your left!" Jeremy shouted. Dani looked over. Aelita's card just de-loaded.

"I'm going to the scanners," Dani declared, and she headed down.

"Danielle," Jeremy warned as she entered the scanner.

"Shut up and let's get this over with," Dani replied.

And she was virtualized.

-line break-

Dani landed in Lyoko. She searched the area: there were no doors, just an empty room.

"A door will bring you to the Core Zone. From there, you go to the elevator, and to the Celestrial Dome and enter through the bottom. You'll find everyone there, and all you need to do is help finish the monsters off. Easy, since they took care of most." Jeremy summed up.

"Okay, I'll try to download what you just said," Dani ran through the opening door.

"Oh yeah, careful, there are traps." Jeremy warned, as Dani stepped on a platform.

"What?" Dani launched up, lost her footing and the ability to stay on the ground, and grabbed the edge of the platform.

"Now you warn me." Dani said, pulling herself up. The other boxes began to move, and Dani heard growling.

"Okay, who wants to play?" Dani drew her daggers. She jumped towards a slimy monster, and stabbed it in the eye. It exploded into binary goop. Its friends began to shoot lasers out of their mouths, and Dani carefully dodged each one.

"I think you got the hang of this. The door opening is right ahead," Jeremy said.

"Okay, just let me get rid of the guarding monsters," Dani replied, and checked behind herself. "Is there supposed to be a giant jellyfish, or no?"

"Get out of there. That's the Scyphozoa!" Jeremy said. Dani turned intangible, but the fact that she wasn't in her ghost form meant that she had to give up before getting to far.

The Scyphozoa caught her, and touched it's tentacles on her temples.

-line break-

Odd was shooting his laser arrows at the remaining mantas. He was already down to twenty life points, and was wondering if Dani was going to get here anytime soon.

"Guys, we have a problem," Jeremy said.

"What happened? Is Dani in danger?" Odd immediately asked.

"Yes, the Scyphozoa caught her. For what reason, I don't really know." Jeremy said.

"And don't jump on me. Dani was already in the scanner before I could have a say in anything." Jeremy said.

"I'll say here and finish off whatever's left of these guys. You two get over to Dani. XANA probably has plans for her," Yumi said. With a nod, Ulrich and Odd left.

-line break-

"There!" Odd spotted Dani falling from the Scyphozoa's tentacles.

"Careful Odd. She might be possessed." Ulrich said, and Dani got up. Her eyes opened, and a XANA symbol replaced the pupil.

"So? Who wants to play?" Dani smiled slyly.

Odd shot a laser arrow at her, and she turned intangible.

"Oh please." Dani dropped her daggers, and two white rings appeared at her waist, and one went up, converting her top to black with a DP symbol in white, her hair turned whiter than snow, and her skirt turned white, her striped leggings black and white, and boots to black.

"She's a ghost," Ulrich realized.

"Duh." Dani replied, and she shot an ecto-disk at them.

"What now?" Odd asked, dodging each fire.

"She can turn tangible each attack we throw at her, so we don't really have any options." Ulrich replied. "Jeremy, any ideas?"

"No idea. Ulrich's right; Dani is probably used to fighting and could easily dodge your attacks. You're probably going to have to wear her out or something." Jeremy answered.

-I don't know, a very long battle scene I don't want to explain because I'm horrible at writing battle scenes-

"Any luck?" Odd asked. Ulrich shook his head, and Dani wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"Great, we're dead." Odd replied. A tessen fan flew out and it hit Dani while she was shooting another ecto-disk. She pixilated and vanished.

"Thanks Yumi," Odd turned to his friend.

"I'm sending you guys back home." Jeremy said. "And Danielle has some explaining to do as well."

-line break-

Dani collapsed out of the scanner in her ghost form. She looked up, and Aelita's face looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Dani saw her hair fall in front of her face, and it was _white_. She looked at her hand, which was gloved.

"Crap," Dani muttered, and she got up. Two white rings surrounded her, and reverted her hair back to normal clothes and her hair to black.

"You _lied_?" Aelita asked.

-line break-

**I managed to squeeze a chapter on a MONDAY! **

**Yes! And I have SIX NEW REVIEWS! **

**To be nice, I'll skip my rambling and get to review replies.**

**Corina O: The plot just got better!**

**RCRC36: I'm glad you think my story's gooooooooood. **

**Muffinmilk317: I'm not giving up on this story now! New chapters are coming in fast!**

**Clara oswin Oswald: I know about the scan, but that's not coming in for a bit. Sorry!**

**Princessbinas: Yes, yes, I wrote the beginning just for you. I never thought of that, and to be honest, Odd could have a very long ramble about the Box Ghost. Danielle will have to listen to that sometime soon.**

**Kuirmaster: I know! Danny Phantom ROCKS! I can't wait for him!**

**Goodbye for now, my beloved fans!**


	8. Is It True?

**Okay, one reviewer asked if Danny was coming in. Danny is coming in later, but he only appears in one or two chapters. But, if there's a high enough demand, I will enroll Danny to Kadic. So, tell me in the reviews whther you want Danny at Kadic or not.**

-line break-

Dani looked at Aelita. She looked like her puppy just died.

"C'mon," Aelita grabbed Dani's wrist, and they headed up as the other scanners opened. When they got there, Jeremy looked at Dani like she had three heads.

"You're a ghost?" Jeremy asked. Dani gave a quick nod. Walking out, the rest of the gang joined the conversation.

"How are you half ghost?" Jeremy asked.

"Well…" Dani trailed off, trying to decide the best way to explain her story.

One, she could lie.

Two, she could admit she's a clone.

Three, she can run away and never see them again.

"I got my powers in an accident," Dani lied. "So, my dad deemed me as a mistake, an imperfection, as if I didn't have feelings. He wanted to use me for other things, so with the help of my cousin, I ditched him."

"He saw you as an _animal_!?" Yumi asked in shocked.

"He saw me as... how should I say this… an experiment gone wrong," Dani put in tactfully.

"That's horrible!" Aelita cried. Dani nodded. "So, I flew, and somehow I ended up here. I used Jim to enroll me here with a scholarship by using my overshadowing power. It's like how XANA possesses people, except if they have a strong enough willpower, the one being overshadowed can fight it and force the ghost out of their bodies."

"Why didn't you try to make-up with your dad?" Odd asked curiously.

"He's a nut job! All he ever did was try to get Danny renounce his father so Vlad could make him his evil half- never mind. I'm never going back to that backstabbing jerk again," Dani folded her arms. "So, now you know a little more about me. What's next?"

"Well, I guess I should give this back to you," Jeremy opened his bag and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. "Aelita found it under your bed. I'm guessing that isn't for soup?"

"You let out the Box Ghost, didn't you?" Dani laughed, taking the thermos back. "He's a pain in the neck, but pretty much harmless. All he ever does is ramble about boxes. The problem is, I don't know _how_ he got here. There's a stable ghost portal somewhere, but for now, I have to shove every ghost I run into inside that little thermos."

"That box freak is pretty stupid," Odd said. "I AM THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGs CARDBOARD! Couldn't he choose something more useful? Like food?"

"Lunch Lady. It is getting late. Let's get out of here," Dani said.

-line break-

"Hey, Dani?" Odd caught up with the ghost girl, who was well ahead of the others.

"Hmm?" Dani asked.

"So, how long have you had these powers?" Odd asked.

"For about a month. My dad knew right away; it took awhile for him to kick me out of the house though." Dani replied.

"You were homeschooled, right?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, my dad was overprotective. Didn't want anybody really knowing about me. Why?" Dani looked at Odd, who was red faced.

"I was wondering if… If you ever had a boyfriend." Odd flushed scarlet.

"Are you asking me out?" Dani asked.

"Kinda," Odd replied. "So?"

"Um…" Dani felt the inside of her cheeks burn. "I heard other girls talk about you. You've dated every girl in the grade. Besides, you just found out I have weird powers."

"Weird's fine, but if you don't want to go for it, that's fine too." Odd said.

"Good. Because I really like you Odd, so I don't want to date, because that might just make things awkward." Dani said. "Plus, you don't know that much about me. I still have some surprises."

-line break-

**I didn't really want to shove that bit about Odd there, besides you can tell Odd likes her. But I needed to get that in so I could do the next plot point. **

**I might rewrite that later. **

**Anyways, what I want to know is:**

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**Do you want Danny Fenton to come to Kadic? Danielle's going to remain, but how's Danny going to affect everyone? **

**Review replies!**

**Hesonmakenzie: Well, updating now so… yes.**

**Muffiunmilk317: AH! (Runs away) DON'T HURT ME!**

**KuriMaster13: I did think of that, but what's the use of a de-stabilized clone? In order for XANA to use the clone, he's going to need Danny, and I don't know if he's coming in or not.**

**Clara oswin Oswald: The Box Ghost is always a classic.**

**Princessbinas: COOKIES! Yay!**


	9. Ms Spectra

**I'M ALIIVE! Yes, the hiatus is over, and Danielle is back! Thank you so much for your ideas, I appreciate it, but let's get to the story, okay?**

**PS, DANNY PHANTOM'S COMING BACK!**

-line break-

_"Am I an imperfection? A _mistake_?"_

Dani woke in cold sweat. Looking sideways at her friend, who was sleeping like nothing has happened, Dani slipped quietly out of bed. After a flash of light, ghost Dani heads out.

-line break-

"So, where's Dani?" Jeremy asked when Aelita walked to the soda machines.

"I'm right here," Dani yawned. "I kind of got caught up with something."

"Ghost hunting?" Ulrich smirked.

"Just like how you fight off an evil computer program from taking over the world?" Dani asked. "Actually, it's not that. I just took a fly."

"Do you do that often? I freaked out!" Aelita said.

"You're the first," Dani thought aloud, causing Aelita to look at her. "Dad's a fruitloop, remember?"

"Didn't he care about you before?" Yumi asked.

"No," Dani said darkly. "He never did care."

"He really is a fruitloop. What was his name?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't like to talk about him and you know that." Dani snapped. "I hate him."

"Calm down, it's just a name. You're getting red in the face," Odd said.

"Blah, blah," Dani said. "What's the latest update with XANA?"

"Same old. He's actually been pretty quiet lately since he tried to possess you." Jeremy commented.

"Aw… he's scared," Danielle giggled.

-line break-

_At the factory…_

"Well, let's see," a woman's voice said. "Oh, Vlad wants me to bring home a young girl? What a waste of time, but money talks."

And a flaring green ray appeared in her hand.

-line break-

"Excuse me?" Ulrich asked. "You want us to see the new counselor?"

"So we can work out the bugs in our relationship!"Sissi said.

"We don't _have_ a relationship," Ulrich replied.

"Keep denying it Ulrich dear," Sissi said. "I'm going anyways."

-line break-

"Don't worry Sissi! Your Ulrich will come once you're ready to be prettier!" Ms. Spectra said, as Sissi walked out of the counselor room.

"Ok," Sissi frowned as she walked away. Dani noticed Sissi walking passed, gloomier than ever, and saw Spectra.

"Oh! Danielle! I've heard so much about you!" she smiled sweetly, grabbing her hand.

"Hey!" Danielle was pulled into the room.

"Elizabeth told me all about your school skipping days! Well, those are the end!" Spectra said, sitting at her desk as Dani sat in the chair. "We'll get through this together. Sneaking away with your friends isn't very healthy to do so often, especially being the new kid."

"What isn't healthy is that I'm freezing here," Dani complained. "Why not turn up the heat?"

"An icy air keeps the mind sharp!" She said tapping her head. "So, how are your friends?"

"Fine," Dani mumbled, feeling her phone vibrate. She slipped her hand inside her hoodie pocket, and pulled out the phone. XANA's symbol was on it.

"Nice chat, Ms. Spectra, but I have to go now," Dani said, getting up.

"Are you afraid?" Spectra asked, and Dani froze at the question.

"Of course not. We just have project to do that's all," Dani turned making a firm face.

"Okay," she smiled sweetly. "Hope you can make it!"

-line break-

"I'm here!" Dani landed, and the elevator opened.

"Too late," Odd said. "We already got rid of the monsters, without your help."

"Sorry," Dani said. "I got caught up in something."

"Like?" Aelita asked.

"It's nothing." Dani sighed. "Just… Nothing."

"Well, just try to get here next time. Okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure," Dani responded.

-line break-

"See you soon!" Ms. Spectra waved to Herb walking out. "You'll get her next time! You just need to work out your scrawniness."

"Ms. Spectra," Odd saw the counselor and walked over.

"Yes?" She beamed.

"You're our new counselor, right?" Odd asked.

"Of course," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you need something? Advice?"

"Well, I know this girl…"Odd began.

"Say no more! Let's get into my office and work out this problem, shall we?" Ms. Spectra put him in her office.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Odd asked.

"Keeps the mind icy sharp," she said. "What's your problem?"

"As I said, I know a girl. She's my friend, Dani," Odd said.

A sly grin spread across Ms. Spectra's face. "Oh, do tell me more."

"She's pretty, tough, smart, and a great friend. Anyways, I told her that I like her; she didn't feel the same way, but we decided to just keep things simple, just friends. Do you think telling her now just makes things awkward?" Odd asked.

"Well, Danielle told me something about you," she said, leaning in closer. "And I don't know if you'll like it, but…"

-line break-

**Well, let me tell you, that was FUN to write! Poor Odd and Dani! Anyways, sorry that took so long, I started writing another fanfic about Danny a fairy (Fairy of a Phantom) and I promise my next chapter will be in faster, 'cause I'm PUMPED!**

**Review replies:**

**CareCare irish ninja: I love writing this too. J**

**clara oswin oswald 16: My apologizes for taking so long.**

**Damix96: Great!**

**Corina O: Happy you like my chapter, hope you like this one.**

**Muffinmilk317: Updating again!**

**Princessbinas: Danny will be coming a lot later, and you do share a good point.**

**Kurimaster13: Well, it would work better with his show, but this is a fanfic. ****_Maybe_**** I'll erase his memory. :0 PS: Start fangirling when there's a commercial about that, okay? Okay.**


	10. Burned with Ice

"Hi Odd," Dani greeted. Odd glared at her before shoving his hands into his jacket and storming off. "Odd? Okay, I'll catch you later, I guess."

"Dani?" Ms. Spectra called.

"Ms. Spectra?" Dani walked over. "Do you need anything?"

"Odd told me some things, and we need to talk about them."

"What did he say?" Dani asked.

"Something like this," Ms. Spectra said, leading Dani into her office.

-line break-

"Odd." Dani muttered, walking over to the lunch table.

"Danielle," Odd responded with disgust.

"What's wrong with you two?" Yumi asked.

"Ask the selfish moron, he's got enough to talk about." Dani growled.

"Of course, maybe the lying freak might tell you a crazied up lie." Odd stuck his tongue out. Dani put her hand on the table, and it turned intangible. Odd's tray fell through, splattering on the floor.

"Hey!" Odd objected.

"Stuck it up, you'll live," Dani shot, and Odd picked up his straw and a wet paper wad landed on her food tray.

"Grow up!" Dani sat up and stormed off.

Odd also got up and headed the other way.

"What a disaster." Yumi said.

-line break-

"Could he even be more immature!?" Dani cried. "I thought we agreed to be just friends, but the braggart was talking behind my back!"

"Danielle, it's not about what he thinks. It's what I think, and I know his option is as worthless as dust." Ms. Spectra said.

"Really? 'Cause that's how my life feels." Dani slouched.

"Danielle, there's only an 'I' in misery if you spell it that way," she cheered.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but that's how supposed to spell it."

"Gloomy, aren't we?" Ms. Spectra said. "Remember: It's all Odd's fault."

"He _was _supposed to be my friend." Dani said. "But all he's been is a jerk. Although he isn't the type of guy to talk behind people's backs…"

"But he did," Ms. Spectra insisted. "It's not if you're a freak or not. It's whether you'll take it like this!"

"Okay," Dani walked away, not feeling much better.

"Spectra, how is this going to get Danielle back?" Bertrand asked.

"Silly. That girl, she's the fountain of youth if we push the right buttons. Danielle is obviously caring too much about her friends' opinion of her to stay happy; the thing she's most afraid of is being called a freak by her new family after losing her own father's love. If she loses them, she'll be so depressed she'll have no choice but to go back home to daddy. She's so weak-minded, just like the other Fenton kid."

"But he defeated you," Bertrand mentioned.

"You don't think I know that!?" Ms. Spectra snapped, swiping her hand across her desk, knocking everything off. Cooling down, she replied. "Danielle isn't strong enough to overcome her feelings. She doesn't have enough experience with multiple rejections, though her father did give her a lot of practice. Being only a few months old, you won't believe how naïve the girl is."

"So, how long do you think she'll last?" Bertrand asked.

"Not very long. I'll give her a few days, so long as we keep the two apart." Ms. Spectra said. "When she snaps, we'll go for the kill."

-line break-

Dani sat at a bench, talking with Aelita and Yumi as the boys came over.

"Brace yourself," Yumi whispered to Aelita.

"Hi," Jeremy waved. Odd and Dani came into eye contact.

"I think I should be leaving now," Dani got up. "Bye."

She rushed past, kicking Odd as she left.

"What did you do?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing! She's been moody lately, that's all." Odd defended.

"Yeah, and Sissi's only a little obsessed with Ulrich," Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Dani's been acting like that around you for a while now."

"Oh, so you automatically think it's my fault, huh?" Odd said.

"Let's look at it this way. She's mad at you, so you must've done _something_." Aelita concluded.

"Stop ganging up on me! My relationship with Dani has nothing to do with you guys!" Odd shouted.

"Odd, if we're going to defeat XANA, we need to work like a team, and it won't work if you and Dani are clashing on each other." Yumi said.

"Ask her, because I have nothing to say," Odd stormed off.

"I doubt we'll get anything out of either of them." Jeremy said. "Who do they talk to besides us?"

-line break-

Aelita was walking through the halls, and Dani just exited a room. "There you are!"

"Aelita!" Dani suddenly paled. "Hi…"

"Whose room did you just walk out of?" Aelita craned her head towards the label on the door.

"No one," Dani insisted. "Let's get out of here."

"Dani," Aelita gave a tone of warning, but she was already being dragged across the hall by her roommate.

Later, while Dani was busy with something else, Aelita found the room Dani has been so secretive about.

"Hello?" Ms. Spectra poked her head out the door, and saw Aelita. "Oh! Another one of Odd and Danielle's friends!"

"Odd and Dani talked to you? Both of them? Together?" Aelita raise an eyebrow.

"Oh no, no, no," Ms. Spectra said. "Never together. Those two are like cat and dog, always fighting."

"Do you know how it started?" Aelita asked.

"First, come into my room, please," Ms. Spectra said, leading Aelita into her office.

"Why is it so cold?" Aelita shivered.

"Keeps the mind icy sharp," Ms. Spectra explained quickly. "Now, there are some matters to talk about with Danielle. She has been here a bit, trying to clear up the relationship with that Della Robbia boy."

"So, how did they start arguing? It's disrupting our group," Aelita said. "Some talking? Fights?"

"How's your father?" MS. Spectra said.

"What?" Aelita was taken aback by the question.

"How is he?" She pressed.

"He's… He's gone," Aelita whispered. "Can we get back to Dani and-"

"How?" Ms. Spectra asked. Aelita shuffled uneasily in her chair.

"A lab accident." Aelita replied. "What does this have to do with Odd and Dani?"

"Nothing sweetie," she said, brightening. "They're just getting through the complicated times."

"Please, Ms. Spectra, their arguments aren't letting us work as a team," Aelita said. "Why are they fighting?"

"They have their differences. The two are just growing apart. Dani has been a bit meaner to Odd lately, shooing him off," Ms. Spectra said. "I wouldn't call her the kindest."

"But that doesn't really sound like her." Aelita defended.

"Hasn't she ever hurt you?"

Aelita remember Dani transforming from a ghost to a girl. It hurt Aelita that Dani didn't trust her, but Dani had good reason.

"Yes, but-"

"Nothing." Ms. Spectra said. "What's next? She could hurt you worse than you could imagine."

"I don't believe you." Aelita sat up. "Dani would NEVER try to hurt me for no good reason."

Ms. Spectra smiled as Aelita left. Aelita said that Dani would never hurt her, but it was obvious she didn't fully trust her statement.

-line break-

**Now Aelita's in on her plot! I don't know how long Spectra is going to be here, so brace yourself.**

**Thanks for giving me ideas, but none of you fabulous reviewers have a review I'll reply to since you were just giving me ghost names.**

**I do want to give you guys something though…**

**I'll give each of you special thanks. Every single one of you is awesome, and each review means a lot to me. It pushes me to get new chapters out quickly.**

**You each get virtual cookies. **

**Special cookies for Butch Hartman for creating Danny Phantom and Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo for creating Code Lyoko.**

**Hear more of my heart warming speech at the end of the story.**

**Wish Dani, Odd, Aelita- No, just wish every Lyoko Warrior good luck with Ms. Spectra and Bertrand! They're going to need it!**


	11. And Seal It with a Kiss

"Odd, stop being as stubborn as a mule and tell me at least why you two are trying to claw each other's eyes out." Ulrich said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Odd responded.

"C'mon Odd. Stuck up your pride and tell me." Ulrich said. "Did you insult her hair or something?"

"You honestly think she cares about her hair?" Odd asked.

"I don't know! You didn't make her jealous or anything did you?"

"Nope." Odd replied. "Stop interrogating me like a detective."

"Odd, I've never seen a girl this mad at you, and you cheated on like, five girls. At once! And they weren't this mad at you."

"No, I think Melanie was." Odd said.

"Odd, she wasn't. She just slapped you in the face and got over it." Ulrich replied.

"The slap hurt!" Odd defended.

"As much as Dani nearly blasting you bits when you started arguing again yesterday?" Ulrich asked.

"She only hit me once, and it didn't hurt that much," Odd retorted. "She's hurt me worse."

"Right," Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Wait. Odd, she didn't attack you before, and words don't hurt you _that_ much. Did you ask her out and she said no?"

"What? No," Odd laughed uncomfortably, and met Ulrich's stern look. "Fine, I asked her out, she said no but we can still be friends and all that jazz. Then I found out she started talking behind my back."

"Dani was talking behind your back?" Ulrich got a nod from Odd. Somehow that didn't sound right…

-line break-

"I can't believe you actually accepted going on a date with Nicholas." Aelita said, walking into the cafeteria.

"It's not a date! I just need to get _him_ out of my mind for awhile," Dani responded, grabbing a tray.

"Why are you so mad at each other anyways?" Aelita asked.

"Well…" Dani began, but she caught sight of Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy. Aelita noticed the intensified heat. "Oh."

"I guess I'll be going then." Dani said, heading off in the other direction.

"Bye," Odd said bitterly. Aelita sat down.

"You two have been at this for days now! Kiss and make-up, we have more important matters, like XANA?" Jeremy said.

"No way," Odd replied. "She's been a brat and backstabber, there's no way I'm talking to her."

"Backstabber?" Jeremy asked. "When did she do that?"

"Uh… Nothing. Forget it. I lost my appetite." Odd got up and left.

"Whoa. If he filled his black hole of a stomach, then something must be wrong." Yumi commented.

"Anyways, we'll fill the cat and dog later. We're testing the Skid tonight." Jeremy said.

"Really?" Ulrich said.

"Yes, so be there ASAP." Jeremy said. "But for now, get Odd and Dani back together again. Having a girl with ghost powers mad at Odd isn't a good omen for him."

-line break-

"So, Dani stay happy and healthy!" Ms. Spectra said to the shivering ghost girl walking out.

"Okay, it's been days now. When will she crack?" Bertram asked.

"I have no idea. She's stronger than I thought. Progress is progress I guess," Ms. Spectra shrugged. "Then again, she is so miserable, she couldn't notice her ghost sense fifty feet away!"

With Dani, she just read her text from Aelita, then immediately bumping into Nicolas.

"Dani! Are we still on tonight?" he asked.

Dani cringed. "Sorry Nicolas. Something just came up."

"What?"

"Um… A big test! I have to study, sorry." Dani apologized. She quickly walked away from the disappointed Nicolas.

-line break-

"Hurry up already!" Dani shouted to Odd, who was walking to the factory.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time." Odd said. They did, but it wasn't like Dani wanted to admit it. When they got to the scanners, Dani also disliked the fact Odd never heard of lady's first when they entered the scanner room.

"Odd, aren't you going a bit too far?" Yumi asked.

"No, in fact, I'll show him what's a bit too far." Dani said, flashing green eyes. A green ray shot out of her finger, hitting Odd's belt, and luckily the scanner closed before the next event.

Dani suddenly took a deep breath as if she was winded making an ecto-blast. "Dani, are you okay?" Aelita asked, with somewhat of a mother's tone in her voice.

"It probably me not being used to making ecto-rays in human form, that's all," Dani stood up straight, but then balanced herself on the scanner chamber. "Let's go."

A minute later, Aelita, Yumi, and Dani landed in Lyoko. Dani let the transformation rings sweep up and down her body, reverting her outfit to black and white, and also giving her the usual white hair and acid green eyes. She glared at Odd, who rolled his eyes. The gang ran towards the elevator, quickly jumping on it. They entered the dock and were energized onto the Skid.

Leaving the dock wasn't something Dani was used to, but she did experience worse things, which made the trip easier. What was uneasy was the stony silence Odd and Dani gave to each other, which made the rest of the gang feel awkward. Dani focused herself on the view while Aelita quickly led the others to the south of the sphere, which was locked, but it didn't take long for Jeremy to find the access code to the inside of the sphere.

The inside wasn't unfamiliar. It wasn't very dangerous looking, and in fact, it looked just like Lyoko's Forest Sector.

"I would've never guessed! You're on an exact copy of Lyoko, except there's only one sector, the forest!" Jeremy said.

"I can see that," Dani rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"It's not for saving humanity, that's for sure," Jeremy commented. "He probably also made others as well. Go check it out."

"Energize," Aelita said, and within second they left the Skid.

"Huh. I'd say we're not out of the woods yet!" Odd grinned.

"Keep making jokes Odd," Dani smirked. "Maybe enough bad jokes will scare XANA away."

"Split up into two groups. One can explore the territory while the others guard the skid."

"I vote on anyone but Dani!" Odd declared.

"Hey! You can think for yourself!" Dani cried. "A miracle has occurred!"

"Shut up you two!" Yumi said. "We're leaving sick of your fighting! You'd think you're in kindergarten!"

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Aelita said, sprouting wings.

"I'll send you're vehicles." Jeremy said, and once they appeared, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi left.

Dani sighed and sat down. Odd faced away from her, but the silence was colder than ever. Dani looked back at Odd, still refusing to forgive him. Dani's ears suddenly picked up a noise, and she stood up and drew her daggers, now glowing an acid green. As Odd stood up, a ray flew past him, hitting the Skid.

"Dani! A mega tank!" Odd shouted and she spotting the shooting laser, turning intangible. Odd shot at the tank as Dani suddenly became weary. She stood up quickly and flew towards Odd as the mega tank shot another ray at them.

"You guys have to protect the Skid! Its shields can't hold out much longer, and if it goes, I don't know if you can come back!" Jeremy said in panic.

"Can you get more shields or something?" Dani asked, shooting an ecto-ray at the tank.

"I can, but it'll take a bunch of energy from the supercomputer, so we can't do a return to the past," Jeremy explained.

"He's not attacking on Earth, so you'll be fine." Dani said.

"We have a problem," Jeremy said. "Make it two. Nicolas and Herb are here, and another mega tank is coming your way. I can't do a return to the past either; I just sent a bunch of energy to the skid."

"That's all we need!" Dani screamed. "Privacy, all I'm asking for!"

"Do you think you can handle everything while I get them out?" Jeremy asked.

"We don't have much of a choice," Odd reasoned. Dani nodded, and she stopped a black smoke.

"Not him!" Dani gasped. William materialized.

"If it isn't the little ghost girl." He snickered. "So you decided to come back?"

"I've been everywhere, it's nice to see the same thing more than once," Dani retorted. "But I see having free will isn't on your agenda."

"Free will to lie?" William said. "Because you've been doing a lot of that."

Dani shot an ecto-blast at him, and a mega tank's laser shot past. Odd shot at William, giving Dani the chance to attack the two mega tanks. One shot at her, so she shot another ecto-blast at it. Suddenly, she felt exhausted because her powers and she transformed back to a girl. The mega tank opened up, but before it could shoot, a bike rammed into it.

"Perfect timing," Dani smiled at the sight of Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"For once, crashing is a good thing," Ulrich said, sprinting over. Dani heard a yell, and turned to the direction of Odd.

"A little help here!" He shouted, hanging on the edge of the border. Dani instinctively shot at him as he fell, and sighed in relief as he pixilated.

"Dani, Odd, Herb and Nicolas saw you two come in. May be you can create some distraction?" Jeremy asked.

"I just sent Odd back." Dani replied. "Can you send me in so I can figure something out?"

"Sure," Jeremy said, and she pixilated into nothing.

-line break-

"Hello!" Odd greeted as the scanner opened.

Dani glared at him. "Let's knock them out or something," Dani said, dragging him to the elevator. Dani sent him a cold look. He sighed. "Dani, we need _some _distraction, and them waking up in a factory isn't a great one."

"Well, what's your bright idea? You know _I_ can't come up with anything since I'm a messed up experiment of an accident, remember?" Dani snapped.

"Dani, I never said that." Odd replied, confused. "You may have been in a lab accident, but I never said you were an experiment, unlike you saying I was untrustworthy and a horrible guy."

"Odd, you know I would never say that," Dani said, shocked. "I never _did_ say that. Where did you hear that?"

"Ms. Spectra." Odd said.

"But," Dani thought in silence for five seconds. Odd stared, but it dawned on them.

"We've been played!" They cried.

"Ms. Spectra must be against us, but why?" Odd asked.

"I have no clue," Dani said. "But I'm so glad you didn't say that!" She hugged him tightly, and when she let go, she looked at him with a beaming face. Then she pressed her lips against his, and kissed him.

-line break-

**Ha! Well, the next chapter should clear up the Ms. Spectra era. I didn't expect this many chapters about her to be honest, and now it adds all up to this. It's amazing on how I'm already at what, the eleventh chapter?**

**Time flies! **

**But I don't think that applies to you guys, who have been waiting patiently for this chapter. It's sad that I have a life other than fan fiction. It's quite boring until we get to drama and all that jazz.**

**Review replies!**

**Clara Oswin Oswald: Well, the next chapter is the Ms. Spectra finale!**

**Corina O: She doesn't. Odd and Dani just used their brains for once, unlike most teenagers. ;P**

**Muffinmilk317: Well, wait and find out!**

**Kurimaster13: What affects can Dani and Odd do? They barely knows how to work the supercomputer, but other things might be involved.**

**Princessbinas: True, he is a genius, but when it comes to self esteem against XANA, I'd say that's a pretty weak point Ms. Spectra could've used against him.**

**Until next time my fellow Phans and Lyokoians! **


	12. Staying Brave

Dani pulled away five seconds later, and Odd smiled She grinned, and looked over his shoulder. "Do you _mind_!?" Dani screeched, and Odd turned to the gawking Herb and Nicolas. "We were having a moment! Get out! OUT!" The two dorks scrambled out, tripping over each other, and once they were out of earshot, Odd and Dani burst out laughing.

"That was awesome!" Odd snorted.

"They got out of there faster than your laser arrows!" Dani snickered.

"So we're good?" Odd said, smiling.

"Yeah," Dani replied. "None of that ever happened."

"Even our," Odd pointed at his lips.

"Odd, what I said before still stands. Everything that has happened between us since Ms. Spectra has disappeared," Dani smirked. "The problem is what everyone else thinks."

-line break-

"You two always were the perfect couple," Sissi teased the next day walking past their table. Dani scowled, and her green eyes flashed for a moment.

"I can't believe you two actually ki-" Ulrich began.

"Ulrich, I swear, if you use that full word, you'll wake up in the ghost zone, and not in your human form either," Dani warned. "So, we're fake dating now?"

"You have to," Jeremy commanded. "If you weren't dating, what were you doing in the factory?"

"Speaking of fake," Dani grabbed Odd. "Let s get _her_ over and done with."

"I nearly forgot!" Odd got up. "Adios, my fellow companions!"

"Where are you two going?" Jeremy asked.

"The magical land of Oz," Dani snickered as they left.

Walking towards Ms Spectra's office, Dani was still uncomfortable with holding hands with Odd. "Hey Odd, I want to tell you something."

"Hmm?" He nodded for her to continue.

"I never want to argue with you again. It felt horrible," Dani explained. "The Lyoko Warriors aren't just a group or a club to me. After I ran away, I didn't have a family. Now I do."

"Did your dad ever care?" Odd asked.

Dani bit her tongue. "No. He saw me as a mistake Odd. What would that cold-blooded man ever see in an experiment?" Dani sighed. "But I'm used to that. I did think he loved me once, but that was a bubble dream. It was great until _pop!_ Goodbye."

Odd was surprised she explained this so calmly, but she still remained blunt on details. They reached Ms. Spectra's door, and Danielle reached into her pocket, pulling out the thermos. "Do _not_ under any circumstances, enter until I tell you. Promise?" Dani asked, holding out her thermos to him.

"Why?" Odd questioned.

"I think Ms. Spectra's a ghost, but I don't know if I can defeat her that easily. I can barely use my powers to a strong effect," Dani explained. "I don't have any other ecto-weapons you can use anyways. I wasn't even allowed to have that, but I was pretty sure I needed it so…"

"You stole it?" Odd concluded.

"For good reason. Look where we are now," Dani smiled. "Anyways, I need to have a private talk with her."

"Okay," Odd shrugged. "Be careful?"

"No way," Dani said. "She messed with us. She's not getting out of this easily. Stay out of the way."

Dani kicked opened the door. "Ms. Spectra."

"Danielle! I wasn't expecting you now but-"

"Drop the act," Dani demanded. "I know you're a ghost. I know my dad sent you here. I know you've been messing with me and my friends. Well guess what, Ms. Spectra. You aren't going to get away from it."

The woman's smile suddenly turned into a darkening smirk. "Danielle! How can you accuse me of that? Oh yes, because it's true."

"You only wanted me to shrivel up into a ball of misery, didn't you? All you wanted was to see me fall into a pit of never ending sadness," Dani continued.

"No, you brainless, naïve, little moron. You are too dependent on other's opinions. All you're afraid for is yourself. If anyone knows who you are, you'd give up on everything. You're alone in the world. Those other 'friends' you have, they don't care about you. They hate you! They're just afraid if they turn on you, their secret is out. They don't trust you, so why should you trust them?" Ms. Spectra walked towards Dani.

"I should trust them, and I do trust them. You're lying." Dani declared. Bertram turned into a giant green bear, and growled at Danielle.

"Danielle," Ms. Spectra shouted. "You are just an experiment. A huge mistake. Why would Odd like you? Why would Aelita show sisterly love towards you? Why would Ulrich trust you? Why would Jeremy believe you're special? Why would Yumi see you as a good person? Why would they see that if you never really trusted them with them knowing you as the clone of Danny Phantom?"

Dani's eyes flashed into green before the transformation rings passed up and down her body, reverting her clothes to a black and white HAZMAT suit, her raven blue hair to snow white hair, and her icy blue eyes to a flaming ecto-green. "Never say I hate my family." Dani warned, and her hands produced an ecto-green blast, shooting Ms. Spectra back.

"You know that I lost everything that day. Vlad told you that. Maybe I had some brother-sister relationship with Danny, I don't know, nor do I think it can change my life considering he's currently on the other side of the planet." Dani shot another blast at Spectra. "I could now know you're a hideous little bully who feeds off of misery to rise above everyone else. You just do it in another way, and your method rising above is you becoming beautiful."

"You're a weak-mind, stupid brat. I think the entire school needs to feel how we can show them real pain." Ms. Spectra smirked, and Dani turned. Bertram has disappeared.

-line break-

**I promise, cross my heart, that Ms. Spectra will be over next chapter! Ugh, curse your good character content Ms. Spectra!**

**(Slow fake agonizing noises…)**

**Me: Odd! Get out of here! There is a ghost on the loose!**

**Odd: You're the one who let it loose.**

**Me: Shut up, you're about to be mauled by a ghost bear.**

**Odd: No I'm not… (Looks up) AHH! DJH! I will totally get you for this!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, now go run away screaming.**

**(Odd runs)**

**Finally. Now before any of the other Lyoko Warriors come by… Ulrich, I can see you, I will set another ghost on you.**

**Anyways, I'll get review replies out of the way before I run out of ghosts.**

**KuriMaster13: That is a nice idea, but Dani and Odd don't know how to work that out either.**

**Muffinmilk317: Hello fellow Lyokoian!**

**Clara oswin Oswald: Spectra butt kicking is ending next chapter (I hope!)**

**Princessbinas: I'm not so sure about XANA, but the others seem like a pretty good omen.**

**This was a really fun chapter to write in my opinion. Standing up to bullies I've always wanted to put into writing and standing up tall. Dani had the guts to say what I could never say myself.**


End file.
